<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riesgos y reproches by keenlertbl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315163">Riesgos y reproches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenlertbl/pseuds/keenlertbl'>keenlertbl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Final Feliz, Nieve - Freeform, Ressler siendo terco, Tormenta, pelea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenlertbl/pseuds/keenlertbl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ressler siempre ha sido un tanto testarudo cuando de recibir consejos se trata, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando eso se transforma en un problema y termina arriesgando su vida mas de lo necesario?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riesgos y reproches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quizás añadí mas trama de la necesaria, pero espero que la disfrutes! Todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando innumerables papeles que podrían tener algo de información sobre el caso de la semana. De repente, la pantalla de su celular se encendió anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo, pues se trataba de una más de esas molestas promociones telefónicas. Lo que si le llamo la atención, fue el reloj en pantalla que marcaba las 5:24 p.m.</p><p>Recordó la hora en que Ressler había salido de la oficina, y se dio cuenta de que habían trascurrido cerca de dos horas. Iba camino a interrogar a un testigo que podría darles información valiosa, pero el lugar no estaba tan lejos como para demorar ese tiempo. Debería haber vuelto alrededor de media hora atrás, o por lo menos, contactarse con nueva información, pero no lo hizo. </p><p>Inmediatamente tomo su teléfono para llamarlo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la del contestador automático de su celular. Esa robótica y monótona voz solo lograba desesperarla aún más, haciéndola volver a aquella horrible mañana en la que Tom había desaparecido y ella intento contactarlo por horas. </p><p>Después de alrededor de una decena de llamadas, y pasado el tiempo suficiente como para no ser acusada de exagerada por preocuparse demasiado, decidió salir para decirle a Cooper. Pero solo alcanzo a hacer tres pasos fuera de su oficina cuando vio a su director bajar con rapidez por las escaleras y con semblante serio.</p><p>“¿Todo bien señor?” Pregunto Liz caminando rápidamente los pasos que le quedaban.</p><p>“De hecho no. El agente Ressler está hospitalizado. Parece ser que su camioneta se desvió de la ruta por la tormenta de nieve. No dieron muchos más detalles”. </p><p>Liz quedo sin palabras por un segundo, y Harold, al ver la preocupación plasmada en su rostro, añadió: “Estaba por ir al hospital ahora ¿Quieres acompañarme?”.</p><p>“Si, vamos”.</p><p>En el camino, Harold le contó cómo le había advertido a Donald de que el caso podía esperar. La nieve se estaba acumulando muy de prisa sobre las calles y rutas, haciéndolas completamente inestables, y convirtiendo su paso por ellas, en una misión casi suicida. Pero el agente se negó, alegando que no podían detener la investigación por una simple tormenta y que, como siempre, “todo estaría bien”.</p><p>Harold llego a pensar que tal vez el mismo estaba exagerando, por lo que, a pesar de todo, lo dejó ir. Su preocupación excesiva se debía al accidente que había tenido años atrás cuando volvían de unas vacaciones con Charlene. El choque no había producido daños o heridas graves, pero al salir del hospital tuvieron que cuidarse el uno al otro durante días, cuando los moretones dolían más de lo normal, o sus cabezas latían con fuerza en medio de la noche.</p><p>El viaje al hospital no era largo, pero de igual manera pareció interminable. Cuando finalmente llegaron, Ressler estaba siendo atendido, por lo que debieron esperar unos veinte minutos antes de que una enfermera salga para darles noticias.</p><p>“¿Como está el?”. Pregunto Liz parándose de inmediato cuando vio a una enfermera salir de la habitación.</p><p>“¿Son familiares de Donald Ressler?”.</p><p>“Compañeros de trabajo”.</p><p>“El señor Ressler no sufrió heridas graves. Tuvimos que desinfectar algunos cortes en las piernas y brazos que debió hacerse con los vidrios rotos cuando intentaba salir de la camioneta. Lo peor es el golpe en la cabeza, no perdió mucha sangre ni fueron necesarios puntos, pero en los próximos días puede sufrir dolores fuertes o algunos mareos”.</p><p>En ese momento, Liz por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Había estado en peores, los cortes y golpes eran algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.</p><p>“¿Cuándo lo darán de alta?” Preguntó Cooper.</p><p>“Nuestra idea era dejarlo unas horas más en reposo, pero el paciente está completamente estable ahora y se niega a quedarse por más tiempo. Si alguien acepta acompañarlo por las próximas horas, podemos darlo de alta ahora mismo. ¿Saben de algún familiar o pareja que pueda encargarse?”.</p><p>“Yo puedo hacerlo, no querrá alertar a su familia por algo así”. Respondió Liz al instante. Literalmente podía escuchar a su compañero quejándose de que no era para tanto y que podía cuidarse solo.</p><p>“Perfecto entonces. Al no ser familiar directo, necesito que pase por recepción para firmar unos papeles y luego podrán irse”.</p><p>“Elizabeth si quieres podemos designar a alguien más para que lo cuide, no quiero cargarte esa responsabilidad teniendo a Agnes en casa”. Dijo Cooper una vez que la enfermera se retiró.</p><p>“Lo conozco lo suficiente señor, no dejará que nadie se encargue de él. Tampoco estoy segura de que quiera que lo haga yo, pero es más probable que acepte si es alguien de la fuerza. Y por Agnes no se haga problema, estuvo toda la tarde en casa de una amiga y puede quedarse a dormir allí, su madre sabe que el trabajo a veces puede ser difícil”.</p><p>“Está bien, pero si tienes algún problema durante la noche, no dudes en llamarme. Ten la llave de la camioneta, volveré en taxi”.</p><p>“Gracias” dijo Liz al tiempo que apretaba gentilmente el brazo de su director, para luego girarse y dirigirse a la recepción del hospital.</p><p>Firmó todos los papeles correspondientes lo más rápido que pudo, apresurada por buscar a Ressler y salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Los hospitales jamás habían sido una fuente de buenos recuerdos, y sabía que esa era una sensación que desafortunadamente su compañero compartía.</p><p>A pesar del alivio de que las cosas no habían ido tal mal, Liz podía sentir un poco de enojo creciendo lentamente dentro de ella. ¿Por qué su compañero tenía que ser siempre tan terco? ¿Jamás aceptaría un consejo?</p><p>La enfermera la dirigió a la habitación, donde Ressler estaba sentado en la camilla intentando ponerse su abrigo. Obviamente estaba luchando por hacerlo, pues sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que el grueso saco rozaba una parte de piel recientemente herida.</p><p>“Déjame ayudarte con eso” dijo Liz entrando sin anunciarse.</p><p>“Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?” Contesto Donald levantando la cabeza sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz de su compañera delante de él.</p><p>“Intentaste esquiar con una camioneta ¿recuerdas?” Respondió Liz mientras lo ayudaba a pasar la última parte de su abrigo sobre su hombro.</p><p>“Si, pero ya estoy bien, no fue nada”.</p><p>“Pero podría haberlo sido Ressler”.</p><p>“Keen...” contesto casi resoplando.</p><p>“Está bien no te voy a agobiar ahora porque entiendo que estás cansado, pero te reprochare más tarde. Ahora vamos, te llevare a casa”.</p><p>“Puedo llegar solo”.</p><p>“No, no puedes, y por si no recuerdas, tu camioneta está destrozada”.</p><p>Ressler la miro a los ojos por solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para notar esa mirada en su compañera que conocía tan bien. No importaba que dijera, no la haría cambiar de opinión, así que decidió que debía resignarse.</p><p>Mientras salían del hospital, Liz pensaba en qué departamento debería elegir. Después de razonar por unos segundos mientras ponía en marcha la camioneta y salía del aparcamiento, se decidió por el de Ressler, sabiendo que, si intentaba llevarlo al suyo, se daría cuenta en el camino y le ordenaría dar la vuelta. Se pregunto cómo haría para convencerlo de que ella lo cuidaría por toda una noche teniendo en cuenta su reacción unos minutos antes solo por querer llevarlo a su casa. Dios esta noche no sería fácil.</p><p>Casi no hablaron en todo el camino. Liz tenía mil reproches para hacerle, pero al ver el rostro cansado de su compañero, decidió que no era el mejor momento. No podrían tener una conversación civilizada, solo pelearían sin sentido, y no estaba interesada en eso en lo absoluto.</p><p>Cuando llegaron frente al edificio de departamentos, Liz apago la camioneta, y entonces Ressler, que estaba por abrir la puerta para bajarse, la miro a los ojos y preguntó:</p><p>“¿Que estás haciendo?”.</p><p>“No puedo dejarte solo esta noche”.</p><p>“Keen, en serio…”.</p><p>“No es una exageración mía Ressler” dijo Liz cortándolo “Los enfermeros te dejaron ir con la condición de que alguien este a tu cargo por lo menos por hoy, así que me dejas ir contigo o te devuelvo a ese horrible hospital”.</p><p>En el momento en que la última palabra salió de su boca, Liz se dio cuenta de que había sonado mucho más ruda de lo que esperaba, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto, pues pareció tener efecto sobre su compañero, que, resignándose por segunda vez en el día, dijo:</p><p>“Está bien, vamos”. Después de todo, lo único que ella trataba de hacer era cuidarlo, y él se estaba comportando como un completo idiota sin razón alguna. Bueno, en realidad, puede que haya una razón. Si bien trabajaron juntos por más de 6 años, realmente no se conocían del todo. Dejar que Liz entrara a su apartamento, a su lugar, era ciertamente algo nuevo. Era un paso que puede parecer insignificante, pero para él no lo era.</p><p>Cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento, listo para girar la llave y dejar entrar a alguien allí después de años de soledad, y entonces lo hizo.</p><p>Liz podía no estar ejerciendo en ese momento, pero su cerebro seguía funcionando como el de una perfiladora, poniendo especial atención a cada rincón del apartamento. El lugar era digno de Ressler. Todo estaba completamente ordenado y organizado, los colores combinaban a la perfección, y había una enorme estantería llena de libros que debían ser la fuente de su excelente formación.</p><p>“Puedes ir a bañarte si quieres, cocinaré algo”. Dijo Liz para cortar el silencio que había permanecido desde que Ressler abrió la puerta.</p><p>“No hay mucho”.</p><p>“Me las arreglaré, ve a refrescarte”. Y entonces Ressler salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta del pasillo que daba acceso a la parte privada del apartamento.</p><p>Después de una rápida inspección por la cocina, Liz tomo un par de papas, zanahorias y cebollas para hacer una sopa, ya que le pareció el mejor menú para calentarse después de un día tan frío. Mientras las verduras se hervían en la olla, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del pequeño lugar. Sentía que estaba invadiendo un poco su espacio, pero por alguna razón, quería saber más de los libros que leía, de los detalles que le gustaban, en definitiva, quería saber más de él. </p><p>Sabía que el debía tener una personalidad oculta, una que probablemente solo estaba allí para los más cercanos, pero de la que desafortunadamente nunca pudo descubrir demasiado.</p><p>En una detallada mirada por la estantería, vio un libro que le llamo particularmente la atención. No tenía nada escrito en el lomo que indicara su contenido como todos los demás, y cuando lo saco, noto dos iniciales que no podían significar otra cosa. En la esquina inferior derecha, el cuero se hundía con el trazo de las letras DR. Estaba frente al diario personal de Donald Ressler, y si bien sabía que no debía abrirlo, sus manos no obedecieron. </p><p>Inmediatamente sus ojos se deleitaron con la inconfundible letra de un niño. El libro estaba lleno de fechas con cortas descripciones y pequeñas fotos. Jamás había visto imágenes de su compañero de pequeño, pero ese niño de pelo rubio-rojizo y ojos azules no podía ser otro que Ressler.</p><p>Se descubrió a si misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras pasaba las hojas y descubría nuevas fotos. En algunas de ellas aparecía con su familia y en otras con amigos de la primaria y secundaria. Una navidad, un acto de fin de curso, un partido de fútbol, un cumpleaños, y cientos de momentos más que resumían su niñez.</p><p>Volvió en si al escuchar cerrarse el agua de la ducha. Cerro el libro de inmediato y lo acomodo perfectamente en su lugar antes de volver a la cocina para revolver la sopa que ya casi estaba lista. Después de probarla por última vez para asegurarse de que este bien, sirvió dos platos y los llevo a la mesa. </p><p>Estaba llevando el resto de las cosas cuando escucho abrirse la puerta del comedor, dando paso a un Ressler mucho más relajado del que conocía. Tenía el pelo mojado y un tanto revuelto, y había cambiado su formal traje por ropa deportiva.</p><p>“Realmente necesitas ir al supermercado” dijo Liz riendo.</p><p>“No digas que no te lo advertí. Me sorprende que hayas podido hacer tanto con lo poco que había”.</p><p>“No te adelantes, puede que sea un desastre”.</p><p>Se sentaron en la mesa y tomaron la cena en un casi absoluto silencio. Ressler estaba demasiado cansado para comenzar y mantener una conversación, y Liz aún estaba pensando en todas las imágenes e historias que había visto en ese libro. Le gustaría preguntarle sobre eso, pero entonces debería decirle que había estado revisando su apartamento, y definitivamente no podía hacer eso.</p><p>A pesar de que no estaban hablando, le gustaba estar compartiendo ese tiempo con él. Haberlo visto salir de la ducha, con un aspecto relajado que no dejaba que nadie más conozca, haber cocinado en su apartamento, paseado por el mientras descubría sus secretos, era algo que hubiera deseado que no sea de una sola vez, pero seguramente así lo sería.</p><p>Terminaron de comer más rápido de lo que habría deseado, y después de ordenar la mesa y lavar los platos, el silencio dejó de ser acogedor para pasar a ser incómodo. </p><p>“No te pediré que veamos una película, sé que estas cansado, puedes irte a dormir”.</p><p>“Gracias” respondió Ressler, y entonces se dirigió al sofá, tomo el abrigo de Liz, y se lo entrego. </p><p>“¿Qué haces?” y al ver el rostro confundido de su compañero, agregó con tono firme: “No pensaba irme Ressler”.</p><p>“Vamos Keen, no necesito niñera”. </p><p>Y con esto, Liz se cansó “¿No puedes entender que estoy intentando cuidarte?” dijo de repente, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus palabras podían tener, y en un tono mucho más alto del que esperaba.</p><p>“Por dios Keen, fue un golpe en la cabeza y algunos cortes, ¿Cuándo nos hicimos tantos problemas por eso?”</p><p>“Sabes que no fue solo eso Ressler, el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte, y sé que no tomaras nada para apaciguarlo por obvias razones. ¿Por qué no hiciste caso a Cooper? ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan terco?”.</p><p>“No podemos detener una investigación por un poco de nieve y además…”</p><p>“¿Un poco de nieve? Las autopistas estaban intransitables Ressler. Y dices que la investigación es importante, pero ¿Y tu vida? ¿Y si hubiera sido más que un par de golpes?”.</p><p>“Deberías irte” respondió casi suspirando, “No tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo ahora”.</p><p>“Y tampoco las tendrás mañana, ni la semana que viene, ni nunca, y seguirás arriesgando tu vida fingiendo que lo de hoy nunca pasó”. </p><p>“Nuestro trabajo siempre fue peligroso, aceptamos eso en el momento en que entramos al FBI”.</p><p>“Eso no fue parte del trabajo, estabas siendo porfiado sin razón”.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa Keen?” Pregunto de repente bajando la voz y cambiando su expresión. “¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Entiendo que lo de hoy te haya asustado, pero ni siquiera a mí me afectó tanto”.</p><p>“¿Quieres saber por qué me preocupo tanto por ti? Porque te amo Ress. Porque soy tan idiota que me enamoré de una persona que estoy en riesgo permanente de perder. Últimamente arriesgas tu vida como si no tuviera valor alguno, como si perderla no significaría nada; y quizás no lo sea para ti, pero debes entender que hay gente a la que tu vida le importa, y mucho, gente para la que el mundo se derrumbaría en pedazos si mañana no estuvieras”.</p><p>Las palabras hicieron eco en el silencioso apartamento, flotando en el tenso aire de la habitación por unos segundos, cada una de ellas golpeando con fuerza y retumbando en el interior de sus cabezas. Las mentes de cada uno de ellos eran un enredo de palabras cruzándose con sentimientos pasados y presentes, luchando entre ellos por sobresalir sobre los demás.</p><p>Donald sabía que debía hablar, pero recordaba pocas veces en su vida en la que se hubiera quedado tan paralizado como ahora. Podía hablar con criminales, convencerlos con su palabra de que le dijeran la verdad, de que confesaran las peores de las cosas, pero por alguna razón, hablar en esta situación se sintió infinitamente más difícil.</p><p>Y de hecho no hubo respuesta de su parte, pues la próxima en hablar fue nuevamente Liz: “Tú ... tienes razón, yo ... debería irme … fue un error, adiós”, y tomando nuevamente su abrigo que había apoyado en el respaldo de una silla, se dirigió hacia la puerta.</p><p>Salió con rapidez, y casi corrió escaleras abajo mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder. Ni siquiera podía comprender lo que sentía, ¿Frustración? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza?, quizás era una mezcla de todas ellas. Había logrado esconder sus sentimientos por años, y basto solo un momento de debilidad para que esa barrera que con tanta firmeza había construido, se rompiera. Felicitaciones Liz.</p><p>Ressler no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que Liz dijo la ultima palabra. Simplemente se había quedado allí, parado, totalmente confundido, nuevamente en la soledad de su apartamento. Pero ¿Por qué no se estaba moviendo? ¿Por qué no estaba corriendo tras ella, si por años había querido decirle lo mismo? ¿Por miedo a lo que pasaría con el trabajo? ¿Por Reddington? Al diablo con todo eso.</p><p>Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sin siquiera preocuparse por cerrarla correctamente. Al igual que Liz unos segundos atrás, corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron por las heridas, pidiéndole a cualquier dios que lo escuche en ese momento, que todavía no se haya marchado. </p><p>Llego a la planta baja demasiado rápido, e inmediatamente distinguió a Liz en la calle. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero sabia que debía detenerla de alguna forma. Ella estaba llegando a su camioneta ahora, y si se subía, habría perdido la oportunidad.</p><p>“Liz!” llamo cuando estaba a solo unos cinco metros de ella.</p><p>No podía creer la voz que escuchaba detrás de ella, y mucho menos que esa voz este pronunciando su nombre. Se dio vuelta para constatar que sea el, y efectivamente lo era. Ressler estaba parado delante de ella, sin aliento probablemente por haber corrido hasta allí, y de nuevo sin decir una palabra. No podía mirarlo a los ojos luego de lo que había pasado, por lo que, con la mirada fija en piso, dijo:</p><p>“En serio, no tenemos que hablar de esto. Ya esta, yo … de nuevo lo siento, y…” </p><p>Y entonces Ressler no aguanto más. Avanzo la distancia que los separaba con rapidez, y apoyando una de sus manos en su rostro y la otra en su cintura, unió sus labios a los de ella con dulzura. </p><p>La nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente, como si quisiera acompañar el momento para hacerlo aún más especial e inolvidable, transformando una noche que podría haber sido catastrófica para ambos, en lo que recordarían posteriormente como una de las mejores de sus vidas. </p><p>Liz no podía entender por completo lo que estaba pasando, pero sea lo que sea, lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces se relajó bajo su toque, acunando su rostro con sus manos para acercarlo más a ella, para asegurarse de que se quedara allí, y sobre todo, de que era real.</p><p>“Parece que no eres la única idiota que se enamoró de su compañero después de todo”. Dijo Ressler separándose unos centímetros y mirándola a los ojos con la sonrisa más dulce que Liz había visto en mucho tiempo.</p><p>“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”.</p><p>“Uh ya empezamos…” Respondió Ressler con una sonrisa y fingiendo revolear los ojos.</p><p>“Shh, solo… ¿Puedes decirme por qué tardamos tanto para esto?”.</p><p>“No sé, quizás ambos seamos un tanto idiotas. Ahora por favor cierra esa puerta y ven conmigo”.</p><p>“Ahh ¿No era que no necesitabas niñera?” Dijo Liz bromeando, pero a la vez cerrando la puerta de su camioneta, como aceptando su invitación. </p><p>“Bueno, podemos decir que las circunstancias cambiaron un poco”.</p><p>“Si, tienes razón. Ahora vamos, faltaría que por mi culpa también te agarres una hipotermia”.</p><p>Ressler paso su brazo por encima del hombro de Liz, y esta, a su vez, pasó el suyo por su espalda. Habían estado así de cerca antes, pero nunca había tenido tanto significado como ahora. El calor del otro era como un refugio, un lugar en el que apoyarse, en el que sentirse acompañados y protegidos, y por sobre todas las cosas, y lo más importante, felices. Caminaron así, abrazados, y solo se separaron cuando entraron al apartamento.</p><p>“El hecho de que la noche haya terminado tan bien no quiere decir que ya no estés cansado. Puedes ir a dormir, me quedare aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites”.</p><p>“¿Te acostaras en el sillón?”.</p><p>“Sí ¿Por qué?”</p><p>“No es demasiado cómodo ¿Recuerdas que hace alrededor de un mes no fui a la oficina? Fue por dormir allí, cuando desperté me dolía absolutamente todo”.</p><p>“No quiero molestarte, tienes que descansar tranquilo”. Por dentro se moría de ganas, pero si realmente le importaba, debía entender que su salud estaba primero, y que lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos era descansar.</p><p>“No puedo pensar en una mejor forma de descansar que teniéndote a mi lado”. Dijo Ressler acercándose.</p><p>“Wow, deberé acostumbrarme a esta nueva versión de Donald Ressler siendo romántico” Respondió Liz, acercándose también y dándole un corto beso en los labios.</p><p>“No será necesario, no es que pase tan seguido. Vamos” Y tomando a Liz de la mano, se dirigieron a la habitación, a esa parte del departamento a la que horas antes se le habían cerrado las puertas, y que ahora no solo se estaban abriendo para que le de una mirada, sino para que permanezca allí durante toda la noche.</p><p>Cuando se acostaron, Ressler estiro el brazo sano para que Liz se acurrucara contra él, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Liz sintió poco a poco como el corazón de su compañero se desaceleraba y su respiración se volvía constante, señal de que estaba dormido. Después de reflexionar unos minutos sobre el giro que los acontecimientos habían dado en tan solo un día, sus parpados también comenzaron a pesar, por lo que, solo unos segundos después, se durmió cómoda en el calor de su cuerpo. </p><p>Despertó con el sonido de la alarma, que la noche anterior había programado mas temprano de lo normal. La apago de inmediato, cuidandose de no despertar a Ressler que aun dormia profundamente a su lado. Salio de su brazo lo mas suavemente que pudo, y despues de dejar una nota en la mesa de luz por si despertaba, salio rumbo a su apartamento que, afortunadamente, estaba a solo dos cuadras de alli. Solo se baño, se maquillo un poco, y se cambio para el trabajo, y volvio a salir en lo que debieron ser menos de 15 minutos despues de haber llegado.</p><p>Cuando regreso al departamento, no habia señales de que Ressler se hubiera levantado, y al dirigirse a la habitacion, constato que definitivamente no lo habia hecho. El todavia estaba alli, dormido profundamente, y Liz se sintio especial por poder ver a su compañero de una forma tan relajada y casi vulnerable. Era una señal inequivoca de que confiaba en ella, ya que no hubiera permitido de ninguna manera que alguien más lo vea de esa forma.</p><p>Podria haberse quedado alli a admirarlo por horas, pero si querian tener tiempo para desayunar y llegar al trabajo a tiempo, debia despertarlo ahora. Asi que, despues de desechar la nota que ya no seria necesaria, y tan despacio como pudo, se acerco a su lado de la cama y susurro su nombre.</p><p>Ressler abrio los ojos con dificultad al segundo llamado, girandose en direccion a la voz que lo llamaba con mas dulzura de la que alguna vez había escuchado poner en la pronunciación de su nombre.</p><p>“Hey ¿Te sientes bien?”.</p><p>“Considerando que, como tu dijiste, intente esquiar con una camioneta … si creo que bastante bien”.</p><p>“Hablo en serio Ress ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un día libre? Puedo avisarle a Cooper, el entenderá”.</p><p>“No hace falta, realmente estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?”.</p><p>“Las 6:10, ¿Quieres bañarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno?”.</p><p>Ressler se sentó en la cama, agarro con rapidez su teléfono, y fingió marcar un número.</p><p>¿Qué haces?”</p><p>“Voy llamando a los bomberos con anticipación, si tú cocinas, creo que será necesario ¿No?”.</p><p>Liz se relajo antes estas palabras, dándose cuenta de cuanto se había tensado al pensar que a su compañero le estaba sucediendo algo realmente.</p><p>“Callate” Dijo golpeando su brazo suavemente, acordándose de las heridas.</p><p>“Auch”. </p><p>“Lo siento, pero te lo merecías. Ahora ve a bañarte y deja el desayuno en mis manos, quizás te sorprenda con mis habilidades en la cocina”.</p><p>“No creo que puedas superarme, pero te daré una oportunidad. Si es un desastre, la próxima vez lo haré yo” y diciendo esto, se levantó finalmente de la cama y salió de la habitación rumbo a la ducha.</p><p>Liz no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al escuchar esas últimas palabras: “La próxima vez lo hare yo”. Obviamente los acontecimientos habían dado un giro importante el día anterior, y era sensato pensar que las cosas cambiarían bastante de ahora en más; pero que Ressler lo diga en voz alta, simplemente hizo que su corazón se acelerara. El estaba pensando en seguir despertando juntos y preparar desayunos antes de ir al trabajo. Por dios ¿siquiera podía imaginar algo mejor que eso?</p><p>Al igual que la noche anterior, preparo la comida mientras él se bañaba. Solo le faltaba servir los cafés en sus tazas cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta totalmente cambiado y peinado para el trabajo, tan recto y prolijo como todos lo conocían. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de el durmiendo tan solo una hora atrás, una imagen que contrastaba de forma sorprendente con esta otra versión. De todos modos, no importaba demasiado, pues amaba ambas por igual.</p><p>Pensó que Ressler se dirigiría directamente a la mesa para tomar el desayuno, pero en vez de eso, se acerco a la mesada donde ella estaba sirviendo los cafés. Giro su rostro con una de sus manos y la beso sin previo aviso, acomodando su mano restante en su cintura para acercarla aún más. Separo sus labios tan solo unos segundos después, y mirándola a los ojos, dijo:</p><p>“Por dios, no puedo creer que seas tan hermosa a las 6:30 de la mañana”.</p><p>“Mira quien habla” Respondió Liz alejándose de él y mirándolo de arriba a abajo.</p><p>Ressler estiro su mano para que Liz la tomara, y cuando lo hizo, la atrajo nuevamente a él. Sabe por qué lo hizo, sabe lo que quiere decirle, pero a pesar de todo, se le hace más difícil de lo que creyó. Al parecer, Liz noto de alguna forma como todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, por lo que, cambiando su semblante, pregunto:</p><p>“¿Todo bien?”</p><p>“Si, solo … quería que sepas … que te quiero Liz” Dijo Ressler casi en un suspiro.</p><p>“Yo también te quiero Ress” Respondió Liz intentando que su voz no se corte debido a lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, y acunando su rostro en sus manos, lo beso dulcemente.</p><p>“Deberíamos tomar esos cafés de una vez, no creo que el Agente Especial Donald Ressler quiera llegar tarde al trabajo, ¿me equivoco?” Dijo Liz cuando separó sus labios.</p><p>“No, no te equivocas”.</p><p>Tomaron el desayuno rápidamente, y partieron del apartamento con el tiempo justo para llegar a la oficina. Esta vez Ressler no se opuso cuando Liz tomo las llaves de la camioneta y abrio la puerta del conductor. Se sentia totalmente feliz y realizado. En ese momento pudieran haberle dicho que la camioneta se descompuso y debian caminar hasta la oficina, y realmente no le habría importado. Tenía todo lo que había deseado por años, y nada, absolutamente nada, podía arruinar eso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>